


【德哈】狩猎游戏

by Hecateee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: 在战争结束后荣归故里的德拉科选择遵守与军中好友承诺:在他死后照顾他的omega。但当德拉科发现那位omega是个有双勾人绿眼睛的画家时，所谓的照顾开始变得不一样了……lofter:焰也
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

夏季总是闷得让人喘不过来气，好在还有些许微风吹着，卷着云忽聚忽散。偶有几只倦鸟飞过，停留在树上。

凭着模糊的相关记忆，德拉科终于找到了那幢乡间小屋。整栋建筑的风格明快而又鲜艳，德拉科想不到这会是平时那个沉闷的好友居住的地方。

德拉科扣响了那扇门，很长时间都无人应答，只能听见徒劳的敲门声在空气中不断回响。等到德拉科认为屋内无人想要离开时，“吱呀”一声，门被打开了。

屋内的设施摆放有些凌乱，这和房子的外表很不搭。有些不知道是什么的东西被布遮掩着，盖得仓促而又随意。德拉科只扫了一眼便收回了视线，毕竟主人家不想让看的东西还是不看为妙。

哈利的目光只在德拉科身上堪堪停留了几秒，便侧身示意他进屋:“是他的朋友吗？”

德拉科点了点头表示回答:“我是马尔福，德拉科马尔福。”

“哈利波特。”哈利主动伸出了自己的手。

德拉科在握手的瞬间，打量着这位让好友神魂颠倒的omega。直勾勾的审视让哈利有些不适。他试着打破这个让他有些尴尬的局面。

“要在这里坐一会儿吗？正好到了快要吃午餐的时间了。”哈利说完便转身去了厨房，衣袍并没能很好将他的诱人身姿完全遮住。他娴熟地准备着那些平淡的吃食，因忙碌而时不时露出的腰肢让德拉科不能不分神。

眼神的短暂相触，那双藏着忧郁的绿色眼眸彻底勾走了德拉科的心。他想得到他，他想让他彻底属于自己。

哈利的声音把德拉科从幻想中拽回现实，德拉科并没有很仔细地在听哈利在说些什么。他突然意识到自己应该离开了，不能任由那些信马由缰的想法一直盘旋在脑海里。第一次见面就惦记上故友的遗孀，可不是一件光荣的事。

虽然这么想着，但德拉科还是安稳地坐在了餐桌上:“我已经听他提起过你，但是没想到你本人会是这么迷人。”

哈利对这些个话题似乎兴致缺缺，他只是机械性地附和着德拉科说的话，听着德拉科喋喋不休地说着，并没有主动继续某个话题的意图。

德拉科看着被布遮盖的地方，像是突然想起什么一样:“我听他说过你是个画家？正好过些日子是父亲的生日，我想请你为他画幅像。价钱当然不会亏待你，只不过可能要委屈你先在马尔福庄园住上一段时间，父亲不喜欢陌生人给他画像。”

在德拉科提到画的时候，似有流星从哈利的眼中划过，旋即亮了起来。但在听到那个有些近乎不讲理的条件时，哈利迟疑不定:“这不太好吧。”

德拉科继续胡诌着临时扯出的幌子:“请放心好了，不会有人对你不尊敬的。更何况是你这么优秀的画家，一定会让父亲满意。”

终于，在德拉科的再三请求下，哈利答应次日就去马尔福庄园。见目的达成，德拉科便不再久留:“那我就不多叨扰了，你先收拾一下东西，明日清晨我会来接你。”

傍晚的阳光温柔了许多，燥热的空气也清爽了不少，天边展开的云霞预示着明天会有个不错的天气。

德拉科眯着眼抬头望向天空，那栋小屋已经被他远远甩在了身后。天气不错，是个打猎的好时节。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在战争结束后荣归故里的德拉科选择遵守与军中好友承诺:在他死后照顾他的omega。但当德拉科发现那位omega是个有双勾人绿眼睛的画家时，所谓的照顾开始变得不一样了……

哈利并不是很喜欢马尔福庄园的风格。

今天的天气并不是很好，厚重的云层积压在庄园上方，让哈利觉得压抑而且喘不过来气。下意识产生的逃离想法让他坐立难安，绿色的柔和也未能舒缓这种感受。

哈利开始后悔做出了这个决定:“马尔福先生，我觉得这件事情还有待商榷。一个寡居的omega到一个未婚的alpha家暂住，可是一件会让人说道的事情。”

德拉科依旧保持着良好的社交礼节，即使他恨不得现在立刻就可以看见哈利红着眼睛哭着求他的样子:“在我心里，你只是一位画家。更何况，我还准备了许多以往收藏着的画来和你共享。”

这对一个画家来说是个致命的诱惑，哈利也不例外。他慢慢相信德拉科不会做出什么出格的事情，毕竟直到现在他的礼节也让人无法挑剔。

“行李让仆人拿着，我带你去房间看看。”德拉科对接下来的日子隐隐有些期待，但是他并不着急，打猎总归是需要有耐心的。

哈利对这个房间的布局比较满意，正对着的就是熟悉的那片林地。傍晚站在窗口时，抬手黄昏就可以装进袖口，晚风洒在双肩，空气温柔地包裹着哈利，让他觉得随时可以踏风而起。

德拉科依在门框上看哈利这些近乎可爱的小动作，不紧不慢地走过去拉起了哈利的手，他明显感觉身旁的人一僵，但依旧用着他那不可挑剔的微笑望向哈利:“走吧，我带你去你的画室看一看。”

手里的温热转瞬即逝，哈利不动声色地把手抽出:“马尔福先生，这样不……”

哈利还想继续说些什么，就被德拉科打断了话茬:“叫我德拉科就好，你还要在这里住上一段时间，可别这么生分。”

空气在德拉科说完这一席话之后凝固，哈利不知道该什么回应。他任由着德拉科拉着自己的手走到了专门为自己准备好的画室里，不长的几步路让他感觉过了一个世纪。

清冷的蓝色调让哈利短暂地从尴尬当中解脱出来，画室是个让他可以安心的地方，而放在墙角的一幅画完全转移了他的注意力。哈利眼中是抑制不住的狂喜，他刻意压抑着因兴奋而颤抖的声线:“马尔福先生，这是居丹的《肯特海难》？”

德拉科装作很难为情的样子:“哈利，不好意思，这是我的私人藏品。想必是管家在整理这件屋子的时候，忘记收起来了。”

兴奋的火苗未被彻底浇灭，哈利小心翼翼地征询德拉科的意见:“可以先把它放在这里吗？”

“如果你喜欢的话，我可以送给你，就当作一个小小的见面礼。”德拉科从不做亏本生意，他话锋一转，“但是我有几个条件，如果你答应的话，现在这幅画就属于你了。”

在德拉科的引领下，哈利一步步跳进这个陷阱，就想一只无辜的绵羊进了狼窝:“您说，就算是一百个条件我也会答应！”

“只有一个小小的要求，这对于你来说应该很容易完成。除了画给父亲的那一幅画，再为我多画上三幅。时间和内容我来定，但在这期间你要一直住在这里。”

德拉科的话让哈利一惊，他并不觉得自己的三幅画和《肯特海难》有什么可比性。出于对这幅画的执着，哈利答应了德拉科的要求。

“既然这样，那我就先不打扰你了。晚餐的时候会有女佣来叫你。”德拉科走了出去，为哈利带上了门。他回头看的最后一眼，停留在哈利那双被黑框眼镜遮住的勾人绿眼睛上，他迫不及待想要让那双绿眼睛因他而变得迷离而又涣散。

天渐渐昏暗了，一切罪恶的事情总是在夜幕中展开。

德拉科叫来了管家，拿出来几包不知道是什么的白色粉末，递给了他:“记得加到那位新来的先生的三餐里，剂量不要太大，最好从今晚就开始。他身体不太好，每天都要按时服用。”

管家看着德拉科纯良而又温柔的神情，暗自揣度应该怎么对待这位新来的先生，或许他可能会成为自己未来的主人？能让少爷这么上心的外人可不多，这么多年来可是第一个。

夏天的夜晚显得凝重又深沉，偶有几道闪电撕裂云层，随之而来的是炸裂的惊雷，这一切都像是暴风雨前的预兆。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter:焰也  
> 微博:Stark先生家的甜甜圈

天还未大亮，燥热感就如浪潮般侵袭着哈利的神经。哈利觉得胸部格外肿胀，贴身的衣服早变得黏糊糊的，就像夏天一样，还夹杂着奶香。

“哈利，该起床了。”门被轻叩几声，紧接着传过来的是德拉科有些沙哑的声音。

哈利匆忙整理着自己着装，匆匆裹了一圈布，让随时可能会溢出的乳汁不那么明显。满脑子都被这件糟心事充斥的他显然忽略了身体莫名其妙的异常，哈利现在只想着如何能在和马尔福先生的第一次见面当中留下一个好印象。

扑面而来的淡淡蔷薇香夹杂着甜甜的奶香，这让德拉科差点儿忍不住摘下这朵蔷薇来细细品味:“父亲在书房等你，我和你一起去。”

“你是小龙找来那位画家？”不知是卢修斯显得太过威严，还是怎么了，哈利觉得腿有一丝发软，身上的异常感愈发强烈。

不知道是不是个巧合，卢修斯指了指窗外的蔷薇:“把那丛蔷薇画出来，不急着现在就给我，三天内完成。”

哈利顺着卢修斯的手看了过去，一簇一簇的蔷薇顺着墙攀爬了上来，微风送来一阵阵清香，哈利觉得鼻翼间的蔷薇香好像更浓了些。哈利坐在准备好的画具前，发情期擅自而又猛烈地来了。

看卢修斯没有反应，哈利短暂的松了一口气。但他好像忽略了德拉科的存在，嚣张的伏加特味道在空气中肆意，心神被德拉科撩拨，身体对这一切做出了最诚实的反应。

即使是坐着画画也让哈利难以安心，毕竟德拉科就站在他的身旁，他甚至可以触碰到他的衣角。拿笔的手开始颤抖，哈利有些看不清那朵花的轮廓了。

哈利觉得腿开始发软，后面的小穴开始变得空虚，黏腻的液体从里面分泌。浓浓的伏加特味包裹着他，周遭的空气好像都被抽走，他能感觉到的只有德拉科的存在。

卢修斯狐疑地盯着这两个人，用着关怀后辈的语气问哈利:“波特先生是身体不舒服吗？是的话我们可以明天再继续。”

见卢修斯开口，哈利也不再强撑着，他匆忙地逃离这里，他怕再多一秒自己就会像一条发情的母狗一样暴露在众人眼前。但他没注意的是，德拉科一直跟在他的身后，随着他进了房间。

“波特先生，你知道中国有句古诗叫作‘满架蔷薇一院香’吗？”每个从德拉科嘴里吐露出来的单词都显得极为色情。

“快……快出去。”哈利把浑身都力气都集中在了手上想把德拉科推出去，但在德拉科看来就像是小朋友在挠痒痒一样。

“真想知道你以前是怎么一个人度过这么些难熬的日子，靠抑制剂？还是背着他让别的男人来满足你吃不饱的小嘴？”德拉科的话越说越下流，哈利不忍再听下去，只是一遍遍催促他出去。

德拉科有些粗暴地把哈利扔到了床上，他想这么做已经很久了。即使是包裹着一层布料，外衣也隐隐有些被浸湿的痕迹。德拉科颇有善心地帮哈利解开了胸前的束缚，得不到释放的丰满乳房时不时挤出几缕寡淡的乳汁。

德拉科明明知道这是怎么回事，却依旧在言语上装着糊涂逗弄着哈利:“哈利，需要我的帮忙吗？现在有个现成的alpha就在你面前，还要抑制剂干什么？”

哈利只觉得酸软无力，就像水一样融化在了德拉科的怀里，模糊不清的潜意识出卖了他内心深处的最真实想法，腰肢在不安分地扭动，让浑圆的乳房一颤一颤，乳汁更是流了满怀:“求你，帮帮我。”

德拉科吻向哈利的胸前，挑逗着挺立的乳尖，舌尖轻轻按压得不到释放的乳孔，让哈利发出了不满的哼哼声。德拉科的一只手滑向了挺翘的臀部，只捏了一下臀肉便让哈利发出了甜腻的呻吟，放荡而又张扬叫出的却不是德拉科的名字。

胸前和身后的动作同时停下，莫大的空虚感冲击着哈利，失神的双眼迷离地望向德拉科，身子却在不断向德拉科那里送。

德拉科抱着哈利来到了那个本来只是图着好玩而安放在这里的落地镜，一巴掌拍上了哈利的臀部，留下一片暧昧的红色印记。哈利的头发被德拉科抓在手里，强硬地转向了镜子:“波特，看看现在在你身上的人是谁。”

强烈的背德感充斥在哈利心里，他慌张地想逃离德拉科的怀抱。德拉科不紧不慢地看着哈利踉跄离开，然后在哈利认为自己已经被放过的时候把他拉进怀里:“还跑吗？”

镜子里的德拉科只有衬衫在哈利的蹂躏下显得有些凌乱，哈利却早已不着片缕，乳汁混合着汗水在身前流淌，身上因为动情而泛出诱人的粉红。哈利偏过头去不愿再看，羞耻感和情欲搅得他平静不下来。

德拉科不再给哈利思考的机会，横冲直撞地进入那个柔软的地方。虽那里早已湿润至极，但未经扩张就被擅自闯入的疼痛让哈利清醒了大半。

马尔福家一贯的温柔作风从来不在性事上体现，德拉科的莽撞让哈利几乎支撑不住已经疲惫不堪的身子，软趴趴地想要寻个地方靠着。德拉科见状便把哈利以一种极其羞耻的姿势抱了起来，大敞着的门户正对着镜子，交合的地方被哈利看得一清二楚。

许是在多重感官的刺激下，哈利很快就缴械投降，白浊的液体点点喷洒在镜子上。德拉科不怀好意地凑到了哈利的耳边:“哈利，他有把你肏射过吗？”

哈利本能性的回避着这个问题，他闭上眼睛好像就可以逃避这一切。在丈夫死去的一个月内就和他的朋友交欢，只有婊子才会做出这样的事情。

“波特，我不喜欢别人在这种情况下分神。”德拉科的声音打破了哈利的自我催眠，又像禁果一样，引诱着他滑向堕落的深渊。

门外突然传来了敲门声:“波特先生，老爷看你身体不舒服，让我来问你有什么需要帮忙的。”

到嘴边的呻吟转了个弯又咽回了肚子里，德拉科像是故意一样，堪堪冲撞着那个敏感的地方，哈利只能含含糊糊地回答着外面:“没……啊……没事。”

在上流社会呆久了的管家自是能听出里面究竟在进行着什么事，也不多打扰，只是把卢修斯的吩咐传达到位:“如果波特先生看见少爷的话麻烦和他说一声，明天是和格林格拉斯家的小姐见面的日子，让他好好准备。”

哈利的生殖腔浅浅的，德拉科不费什么力气就找到了那个他一直想进入的地方。哈利似是察觉到了德拉科的意图，身子向前瑟缩了一下:“不要……不要这样……”

“他呢？他有来到过这里吗？他要进去的时候你也是像现在这样敞着双腿，嘴上说着不要，下面却一直在流水吗？”德拉科把手伸进了哈利的嘴里，模仿着交媾的姿势，晶莹的黏涎被拉长然后断裂。

德拉科吻着哈利的后颈，咬破了哈利的腺体。伏加特和蔷薇香交融在一起，让这个夏天变得渺远而又悠长。进入生殖腔的头开始成结，哈利的小腹开始微微隆起，几分钟后才慢慢退去。

被强行标记的屈辱和快感叠加，冲破了哈利心底的最后一道防线，他毫不顾忌地浪叫着德拉科的名字，他想要德拉科的爱抚和亲吻，他想要更多。在这种念头下，哈利昏昏沉沉地在德拉科的怀里睡去了。

德拉小心翼翼地科把哈利抱回到了床上，只简单清理一下，便用被子盖住了那些暧昧的痕迹。声音显得沙哑而又低沉，像是在喃喃自语:“哈利，给我生个孩子好不好？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter:焰也  
> 微博:Stark先生家的甜甜圈

哈利在那天之后就一病不起，每天都发着低烧，处在半梦半醒的昏睡状态。有时哈利会觉得有双冰凉的手在安抚着自己，淡淡的伏加特味把他围住，不安的燥热就会微微减退。

等到哈利完全清醒，距离那天过去已经有三天了。发情期刚刚结束，乳房也只有一点点酸胀。他见到的人第一个不是他认为日日相伴的德拉科，而是许久未见的赫敏。

“哈利，你终于醒了。马尔福一家可不是什么善茬儿，你怎么会在这里？”赫敏的脸上满是担忧，犹豫片刻还是说出心底疑惑，“而且你的身上总有一丝伏加特的味道。”

赫敏的话让哈利又想起那荒唐的一天，一抹绯红从耳根漫上双颊:“没……没什么，只是前几天半夜贪杯，又着凉了而已。至于马尔福先生，只是……只是帮他照顾我而已。”

哈利刻意掩饰那些天发生的事情，他不想让赫敏知道这些。当他抬起头对上赫敏怀疑的眼神，不免低头回避:“我还不大舒服，想一个人呆一会儿。”

“那你好好休息，我先走了。”赫敏意味深长地看了一眼哈利，叹了一口气，最终离开了。

一个人静下来时，哈利才意识到自己想德拉科想得发狂，他怀念之前萦绕在身边像安神香一样的伏加特味。虽说发情期才刚刚过去，但那种被标记后对自己alpha的渴求，时时刻刻不在折磨着哈利的神经。他想得到德拉科的安抚，现在就想要。

哈利悄悄地离开了房间，凭着感觉摸索到了德拉科那里。德拉科的卧室和他想象的一样单调，暗沉的墨绿色搭配银色的装饰，古板而又老成。

顺着内心的本能，哈利把自己裹在德拉科的被子里。浓郁的伏加特味让哈利浑身一颤，身体做出了诚实的反应。他试探性地向后面伸入一指，很快就分泌出湿润的液体，浸湿了单薄的外裤。头深深地埋在被窝里，屋内只能听见压抑而又沉重的喘息。

“呦，波特，这是自己送上门来了吗？”德拉科饶有兴趣地看着哈利做出的这一系列动作，谁也不知道他究竟在这里看了多久。

哈利试图让自己看起来正常一些，磕磕巴巴地解释着刚刚被看见的一切:“我……我没有，只是……只是刚刚被你……”

声音越来越小，哈利无论如何也说不出后面的那几句话。他还记得这是自己丈夫的好友，他还记得自己哭着求着要德拉科帮忙解决的样子，更何况现在又不知廉耻地窝在他的被子里自渎。

德拉科不加遮掩地盯着哈利:“我本来想送你一个小小的礼物来补偿你，但我现在突然决定那可能对于你来说不是最好的礼物，你最想要的大概是我的被子，或者是我？”

哈利被德拉科的一番逗弄搞得有些恼怒:“我才没有，谁会稀罕你啊。”

德拉科的目光触及哈利因为惊吓而软在前面的欲望和布着一块水渍的外裤，从衣柜里随便挑了件衣服扔给了哈利，略带挑衅地笑了笑:“你先换件衣服，我带你个地方。”

哈利知道德拉科看见了什么，憋了半天说不出任何反驳的话语:“你转过去。”

“你浑身上下还有哪儿我没看过吗？”德拉科向前靠近了几步，危险的气息逼近哈利。

强忍着被打量的目光，哈利换上了德拉科的衣服。毕竟不是自己的衣服，总归有些不合适。哈利只得把裤脚向上卷了卷，露出了白皙的脚踝。因弯腰而被裤子勾勒出的挺翘臀部吸引了德拉科的注意，宽大的领口遮掩不住胸前的风光。

“我有充分的理由怀疑你在勾引我。”德拉科流里流气地对哈利吹了个口哨，尽管这很不符合父亲一向教导他的贵族作风。

哈利别别扭扭地推着德拉科走出门外:“要去哪里就快走，别耽误时间。”

德拉科随手捻了条黑色丝带短暂夺取了哈利的视线，视觉的缺失让哈利的其他感官格外灵敏。德拉科手腕间微不可闻的伏加特味，低于常温的手指擦过他的脸庞，这让他开始回想起昏睡的那几天听见的影影绰绰的人声。

德拉科牵起哈利的手，这样哈利给一种是要一起走进婚姻殿堂的错觉。不知走了多久，德拉科才停下了脚步。丝带被扯了下来，哈利看见的就是德拉科就像一个在炫耀自己珍宝的幼稚小男孩一样，骄傲地准备拉开遮掩着不知道什么东西的布。

只掀开一小半哈利就冲了过去，眼里闪着星光:“这是《她在花丛中》？德拉科你究竟是从那里收集到了这些？”

“一个小小的礼物而已。”德拉科还挺希望哈利能扑过来给他一个拥抱之类的，这么香甜的omega主动投怀送抱谁不喜欢啊。但哈利的反应总是让他大失所望，只是痴迷地看着那种画，就像在凝视不可亵渎的神灵。

“另外，在明晚会有个晚宴。第一支舞我想和你一起跳，我可不想让你给我丢脸，千万别告诉我你到现在还不会跳舞。”这是德拉科在离开前说的最后一句话。

别说跳舞了，就连适合参加晚宴的衣服哈利都找不到一件。真的除了画画什么都不会的哈利开始苦恼明晚应该怎么办，眼前的画突然就不好看了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter:焰也  
> 微博:Stark先生家的甜甜圈

清晨的第一缕阳光透过远山洒进了哈利的窗内，照得一层薄薄的金色绒毛显得格外可爱。哈利揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，随手捡起昨晚掉落在床边的书，他打算今天继续把它看完。

等到德拉科来的时候，哈利正坐在床边。脚随着身体无节奏地摆动，让人担心他随时会掉下去。表面上哈利是在看书，但如果仔细观察，会发现很长时间他都没有翻过一页，他就像一座雕像静止在那里。

“让我来猜猜我们的波特先生在烦恼什么？”德拉科就像一块难以揭下来的牛皮糖又出现在哈利身边。

哈利把手里的书扔到了一边，气鼓鼓地撇了撇嘴:“还不都是因为你，舞我也不会跳，衣服我也没有合适的。你要换舞伴现在还来得及，想必那位什么格林格拉斯家的小姐一定很乐意去做你的舞伴。”

“怎么，这么快就酸起来了？”德拉科把哈利揽进了怀里，安抚着这个心烦意乱的小家伙。

哈利心里正烦着，一把推开了德拉科:“我才没有，我要酸也不会是为你。”

“哈利，你不要忘记现在标记了你的人是我。”显而易见德拉科对哈利的回答很不满意，“算了，我带你去看看你晚上的礼服。”

德拉科出去对外面的人吩咐几句，就有人抱着衣服进来了。德拉科接下了衣服，对侍从摆了摆手示意他抓紧离开。

“你试一下，如果不合适现在改还来得及。至于舞，我一会儿教你跳。”德拉科一股脑儿地把手中的衣服都塞到了哈利怀里，自己却坐在一旁翻看着被哈利扔掉的那本书。

恰到好处的乳白色在哈利身上并不显得突兀，领口绣着的马尔福家徽隐隐可见，微微收起的腰身衬得他格外精神，合适的剪裁包裹着臀部以及修长笔直的双腿。当德拉科抬头望向哈利的时候，他正懒散地摆弄着暗色袖扣。

德拉科微微屈膝向哈利伸出了手，他那双亮晶晶的眼里藏着小心谨慎的欢喜与期待:“先生，我是否有幸可以和你跳第一支舞？”

哈利握住了德拉科伸出的手，就像他昨晚想的千万遍那样。身体却僵硬不知道该做什么，只是一昧地跟着德拉科的步调走。

晃眼的华丽吊灯在头顶旋转，细碎的光倾洒在哈利的肩上。他的眼里现在只有德拉科的一举一动，如果时间可以在这一刻停止该多好。

“哈利，放轻松，别那么紧张。”德拉科温热的呼吸喷洒在哈利的耳畔，让他觉得痒痒的。

哈利的思绪又重新回到晚宴上，他努力忽略掉周围人异样的审视，只让目光和德拉科那双浅灰色的眼睛交融:“我只是在想下午你教给我的舞步。”

很快第一支舞就结束了，德拉科带着哈利在和别人闲谈。但愉快的时光被管家打断，哈利有一种不好的预感。

“少爷，老爷有事要在书房和你说。”管家毕恭毕敬地请德拉科离开一会儿。

哈利拽了拽德拉科的袖子，耳语几句:“需要我陪你一起去吗？如果责怪你的话，我可以承担一切。”

德拉科摇了摇头，跟在管家身后离开了宴会。

对于德拉科的离开，哈利有些不安。德拉科今晚的行为太过轻佻，难免卢修斯不会罚他点什么。哈利焦灼地坐在这里，周围没有一个认识的人。时间一分一秒地过去，但哈利总觉得漫长的像是过了一个世纪。他决定去书房看一看，至少可以确定德拉科究竟有没有事。

书房里传来手杖与后背接触的声音，还有德拉科的闷哼。卢修斯的声音听起来非常恨铁不成钢:“让你好好照顾阿斯托利亚你就照顾成这样？开场的第一支舞你居然和那个画家一起跳？他是什么身份？你让别人以后怎么评论我们马尔福家？”

“父亲，我现在已经连选择自己舞伴的权力都没有了吗？”德拉科有些不服气。

卢修斯叹了口气:“你先起来吧。你要知道，现在哪个贵族不需要靠联姻来稳固自己的地位？你既然生在马尔福家，你所做的一切都要先为家族考虑。享受这个名声带来的特权，却又不想为它付出，你觉得可能吗？”

德拉科有些闷闷的:“但是……”

卢修斯立刻打断了德拉科要说的话，他不想再听这个不成器的东西为他的所作所为再解释一句:“没有但是，如果你不愿意接受这一切，趁早收拾东西滚出马尔福庄园。”

里面陷入了短暂性的沉默，哈利逃一般地离开了书房。他在害怕，他没有自信认为自己能是德拉科放弃这一切的理由。更何况横亘在他们面前的，不仅仅是身份的差距。

哈利寻了个角落安静地坐着，失去德拉科的陪伴让他并不能很好的融入这个令他不适的晚宴。等哈利再一次看见德拉科的时候，关切的问候还未说出口，那双挽在德拉科手臂上属于一个女孩儿的手刺伤了他的双眼。

她有着一头金色的卷发，笑起来还有一对可爱的酒窝。她看向德拉科的眼神总是深情而又热切，两人站在一起像极了一对璧人。哈利想到这里，周围的空气好像变得稀薄起来，压抑而且难以呼吸。

“哈利，这是阿斯托利亚。”德拉科干巴巴的介绍无疑又在哈利开裂的伤口上缓慢地划过一刀。

“既然马尔福先生有舞伴了，那我就在这里打扰你们了。”哈利转身快速离开舞会。

回到房间之后，哈利收拾了一下自己的东西。他整理地很慢，即使他不愿意承认，但他还是对德拉科会突然进来挽留他抱有一丝幻想。但直到他离开，德拉科也没有出现。

哈利第一次觉得夏天的夜晚原来也可以这么冷，渗入血液中的冷冽让他打了个寒噤。弯弯的月亮挂在树梢头，似是微风吹过就会掉落。赫敏的话突然响在哈利耳边，或许真的在一开始就错了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter:焰也  
> 微博:Stark先生家的甜甜圈

离开了德拉科，哈利的日子又恢复了往日的正常，他开始学着做个不引人注意的寡居omega。沉闷的黑色外袍包裹着正当好的年龄，往日的喜怒哀乐全部被藏在心底。

赫敏和罗恩在这期间来看过几次哈利，想说些什么分散他的注意力，但都以失败告终。哈利整日坐在那里不知道在画着什么，每次画完之后又一一烧掉，只剩下一堆堆的灰烬。

这天和往日一样普通，衰老的蝉发出最后一声嘶哑的喧嚣，太阳升起的时间越来越晚，这无一不昭示着夏天的结束。德拉科就像是那转瞬即逝的夏天，来时汹涌澎湃，离开时又悄无声息，但再也不能被哈利捕捉到。

哈利用手撑着下巴，失神地望着远方越出地平线的太阳。淡淡的阳光冲破浓厚的青色雾霭，昏睡的森林从寂静中醒来，三三两两的过路行人匆匆离去，皆开始属于自己的浓墨重彩一天。哈利的目光逐渐移向那远方，谁也说不清他究竟看的是日出，还是压根儿看不见的马尔福庄园。

门总是在不合时宜的时候响起来，突兀的敲门声打破了哈利的幻想。哈利在开门的瞬间迟疑了一下，他实在想不出谁会在一大早就来拜访他。

“哈利，好久不见。”德拉科还是像哈利第一次见到他时那样，恭敬的态度下藏着让人难以发现的倨傲。只不过相较于几个月前，德拉科的脸上开始有着成年人的老练和成熟，还有一丝憔悴。

哈利胡乱地想着这几个月德拉科的生活，他不曾参与的部分。可能是在下午和那位小姐一起去剧院，晚上再去参加舞会，就像每一对热恋中的青年男女，每一次眼神交流都有化不开的情愫。那位小姐一定是个正派的人，不会和他做出一样的事情。

“你怎么来了？”哈利冷眼看着德拉科，但内心一种名为快乐的因子却在逐渐增加。

德拉科顺势挤进屋内，很自然地把门关上了。他就像一个合格的旧情人那样揽上了哈利的腰，撩拨着附近的软肉。omega香甜的味道对他有着致命的吸引力，德拉科想撕破自己那该死的伪装。

哈利挣扎着想离开德拉科的怀抱:“马尔福先生，我有必要提醒你我之间的身份。”

“你想提醒我什么？是你对你那死去的可怜丈夫从不存在过的贞洁？还是在欲说还休让我记起那一天的疯狂？”德拉科强迫哈利与他对视，目光交融心意却并不相通，那双浅灰色眼睛里里藏着的情感太过晦涩，而哈利只是沉默地闭上双眼。

刺眼的阳光透过窗户照了进来，灰尘浮动在半明半昧的屋内。防御的壁垒被一道道敲破，吊灯在哈利眼前慢慢坠落，被割裂成无数个部分，最终只剩下支离破碎的残骸。珍藏许久的玫瑰被连根拔起，随着时间一起燃烧的还有哈利最后的放纵。

这是最后一次，哈利在心里默念。他卸下了自己的全部负担，主动吻上了德拉科的唇瓣，并不熟练的吻技勾起了两个人的欲望，离开时黏连的银丝被拉长然后被扯断。哈利如一只慵懒的猫勾着德拉科，声线有几分难以察觉的颤抖，但又像一个高高在上的国王，带着命令的味道:“吻我，德拉科。”

德拉科惊诧于哈利的主动，他加深了刚刚那个才结束的吻，就像做过千百次一样顺其自然。哈利被吻得晕晕乎乎的，整个人无力地挂在德拉科的身上，眼镜不知道被丢到了哪里。朦胧的视觉让哈利觉得身处一片荒芜，就像是在做梦，等他意识到到时候，身上的衣服已经被脱得干干净净，而地方也早已由门口转移到了卧室。

墙壁是湿的，空气是湿的，身下也是湿的。情潮冲击着哈利的神经，但挥之不去的反感始终让哈利保持着痛苦的清醒，使他在堕落的深渊旁徘徊。他知道一旦踏入那里就再也走不出来了，他不想像现在这样，不想在德拉科那里只是成为一个泄欲工具，也不想在曾经和亡夫度过无数个日夜的床上和德拉科做出这样的事情。

“德拉科，我恨你。”尖利的牙齿在德拉科的肩头留下一排牙印，蜷曲的脚趾勾起了一个漂亮的弧度，手不自觉环上德拉科的脖子，光洁的皮肤泛上一层情色的粉红，细碎的呻吟被压抑在口腔里。

肩上的疼痛让德拉科闷哼一声，动作更加用力，让哈利觉得整个人都要被贯穿，快要被送上了云端。嘴里说出的话已经不成句子，只能时不时冒出几个零碎的单词。

哈利恍惚之间看见窗台上伏加特的酒瓶外缠绕着一支蔷薇，“轰”地一声升起了蒸腾的火焰。伏加特让那火愈烧愈烈，蔷薇的叶片花瓣开始发黑变焦，在昏暗的光下显得格外妖冶。

酒瓶的炸裂声让哈利一惊，蔷薇花已经不复存在，而他也落入了无尽的地狱。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter:焰也  
> 微博:Stark先生家的甜甜圈

颠簸的马车把哈利晃醒，当他睁眼的一瞬就看见德拉科端坐在对面，想起昨天的一切语气不自觉带上一些嘲讽:“怎么，这是还要带我去马尔福庄园吗？”

德拉科合上了手里的书，伸手揉了揉哈利乱糟糟的头发:“一大早不要火气那么大，我带你去个只有我们俩的地方。”

指尖和头发接触的一瞬间让哈利产生了一种错觉，他们俩只是一对普普通通的情侣，偶尔会生气闹别扭的那种。哈利顺从地接受了德拉科的安抚，就像一只乖巧的猫咪。

不知马车行了多久，哈利安稳地靠在德拉科的怀里，他觉得有些无聊和困倦，就揪起了德拉科的衣袖玩了起来。德拉科也不出声制止，就由着哈利蹂躏本是平平整整的衣袖。

德拉科带着些调戏的意味逗着哈利，他喜欢看哈利手足无措的样子，这种感觉就像是猎人在摆布着早已跌入陷阱的无辜小鹿:“是觉得衣服昨晚被你揉得不够乱吗？”

昨天的场面突然都涌入哈利的脑海里，他摇了摇头想把这些混乱的场景都甩出去。车内的空气变得燥热起来，就像八月的太阳在烘干所剩无几的水分。

车夫恭敬的声音及时响起，让哈利得以摆脱这个尴尬的局面:“少爷，到了。”

“我先下去看看。”哈利头也不回地向外面跑，仿佛德拉科是什么洪水猛兽。

只有二层高的小楼没有马尔福庄园那种冰冷冷的感觉，每一处都透露着家的温馨，这是哈利未曾感受过的。院子里面摆着一架只够两个人坐的秋千，当季的花正娇艳地开着。屋内的布置也是暖色调，有个小小的壁炉，这很容易让哈利想到冬天和德拉科围着壁炉听木头燃烧的“噼啪”声。

德拉科的声音在哈利耳边响起，微热的气息吹得哈利的耳朵痒痒的:“不去看看卧室吗？我觉得还是挺方便的，这是我觉得布置最好的一个房间，方便我们俩做一些事情。”

哈利想都不想就拒绝了德拉科，白皙的脖颈和红透了的脸蛋形成鲜明的对比:“我才不要，你都觉得布置的那么好了，我就不去看了。”

“不想去就不去，坐在那儿等着吃早餐。”德拉科今天格外包容哈利，就比如说他现在把哈利按到了餐桌旁的椅子上，自己身上围着围裙在准备做早餐。

阳光落在了德拉科的身上，头发成了哈利最喜欢的淡金色。哈利突然有一种冲动，他想过去把德拉科抱在怀里，想着想着哈利就过去实施了这个行动，也不忘给恋人的脖子上留下了一个吻。

“波特。”德拉科的声音变了调，哈利发现德拉科的手有些颤抖，“现在是在早上，如果你很想我对你接着做些什么，那就继续。”

哈利听见这话悻悻地回去了，坐在椅子上像个乖宝宝等着德拉科的早餐。

“尝尝？”德拉科把早餐放到了哈利面前，很难相信一个娇生惯养的大少爷会动手做早餐。

“你一会儿要离开吗？”哈利问出这个问题之后就后悔了，这话就像是一个被豢养在乡村别墅里的情人问出的。

德拉科轻轻地在哈利的额头上印下一个吻，他意识到落在陷阱里的小鹿已经开始依恋猎人了:“不会。”

哈利忍不住问自己，这是在做梦吗？

如果这是一场梦，那就再也不要醒来了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lof:焰也  
> 微博:Stark先生家的甜甜圈

无人打扰的郊外让德拉科和哈利度过了一个不错的秋冬。

大部分时间两人都呆在一起，围在“噼啪”响的火炉边。偶尔出去看看戏，或者在晚上去只有德拉科那群狐朋狗友的轰趴，即使意味深长的眼光总是不可避免的落在哈利身上。

当然，还有一些不可言说的事情。

在入冬之后，德拉科突然忙了起来。他来的次数逐渐减少，大多也是坐上一会儿就匆匆离开，甚至杯子里的热可可还一口未动。间隔的时间也在逐渐拉长，每天都在产生一个新的记录。

哈利也重新拾起了画笔，他像往常那样画画，然后再送到老地方去卖。运气好的时候总会遇到有眼光的先生，把他的画全部买下甚至邀请他去家中。

在对方的再三邀请下，哈利如果一再拒绝反倒显得有些不礼貌。他收拾好画具就随着对方上了马车，偶尔的几句谈话也都与画作有关。

一下午的交流让哈利觉得格外愉悦，他已经很久没有遇到这么和自己志趣相投的人了，更何况这位先生的艺术修养远在自己之上。眼看着天色渐暗，哈利才向对方道别。

“先生，这么晚了我还留在你这里不好。”

“波特先生，如果有机会我们还会再见面的。”邓布利多留给哈利的是一个意味深长的笑。

一路的颠簸让哈利昏昏欲睡，估摸着这么晚德拉科也不会过来，他舒服地在水里泡了会儿之后就打算去睡觉。

门被粗鲁地推开，酒气逼着哈利忍不住屏住呼吸，德拉科很少喝得如这般烂醉。哈利一向不喜欢在这种状况下发生任何事情，酒精总是会让人做出不理智的决定。

外衣被随意扔在地上，德拉科把哈利抵在桌上:“波特，你身上有别的alpha的味道。”

“德拉科你放手。”哈利想用力推开德拉科，却因为受信息素的影响而使不上力气。

德拉科手上的力度又重了几分，轻轻一挑就让那层丝绸滑到了地上:“放手让你再去找别人吗？”

哈利勾上德拉科的脖颈，不满的哼哼声从鼻腔中挤出:“你明知道我不会。”

胸口娇嫩的乳头和冰冷的桌面摩擦，情意冲昏了头脑，夹紧的股缝间藏着泥泞不堪的雨路。无名火在燃烧，哈利忍不住扭着腰向后索取更多。

“哈利，你真是天生的婊子。”德拉科凑到了哈利的耳畔，低沉的声音像是撒旦的诱惑，引诱着纯良的少年一步步走向深渊。

许是某个字眼戳到了哈利的痛处，后穴咬地更紧，让德拉科差点缴械投降。色情的音调不断在空旷的屋内回响，哈利觉得自己快要被钉死在德拉科的阴茎上，整个人摇摇欲坠只剩下那一个支撑点。

被冷落的分身肿胀得不到释放，哈利想伸出手抚慰却被德拉科握住按在桌子上，只得蹭着桌子缓解。白嫩的屁股在德拉科眼前扭动，他掐着那团软肉大开大合地肏弄，留下的只有暧昧的红痕。

德拉科啃咬着哈利的后颈，他不允许自己的omega上有别人的味道，他顺手抄起刚刚带进来的马鞭，要给哈利一个小小的惩罚。即使掌控好力道也让哈利觉得有些吃痛，他偏过头望向德拉科的眼睛里已经蒙上一层水雾。

疼痛逐渐被快感取代，被马鞭抽打的羞耻遗失殆尽，哈利反而希望德拉科更用些劲，无论是在身下还是手上。原本压抑的喘息也变成了放浪形骸的叫声，哈利觉得生殖腔在被打开，平坦的小腹逐渐鼓了起来。

双重的刺激让哈利很快达到了顶峰，德拉科也交待在了里面，白灼的精液顺着尚未合拢的穴口流出，交合处黏黏糊糊的一片。马鞭被顺手用来堵住了后穴，拖在身后就像一条长的尾巴。

德拉科迫使哈利跪在自己面前，把刚射完的阴茎粗暴的塞进哈利的嘴里。温暖的口腔竭尽所能地包裹着，哈利感觉到它在不断胀大，他有些吃力地舔着柱身。时不时被顶到喉咙让他想要干呕。

缓慢的吞吐根本满足不了德拉科，他也不耐哈利这种温吞的方式，揪着那头柔软地黑发加快了速度。在快要射的时候德拉科才抽出，却又尽数留在了哈利的脸上，这加剧了德拉科想要侵犯他的心思。

小声的呜咽让德拉科心软，他把马鞭抽走，黏液拉出了一个好看的弧度。他有些恶趣味地把这举到哈利面前:“sweetie，看来什么东西都能获得你的青睐。”

悠长的伏加特味裹挟哈利的意识飘向远空，他拽着德拉科的衣领把他拉到自己面前，毫无技巧地吻着他的唇瓣。德拉科把哈利抱到怀里，哈利调整了一个舒服的姿势就迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

黑夜再一次笼罩整片土地，唯一能听见的只有木头燃烧的声音。


End file.
